Rumores de la Clase 3z
by Ebano Wigram
Summary: Una presentación familiar, termina volviéndose un interrogatorio. ciertos rumores rondando la clase 3z e invaden la mente de Ginpachi-sensei. Okita Sougo responde y Ginpachi-sensei pregunta. -okikagu-


Entre el silencio y la habitación sombría la tensión aumentaba. Como en un confesatorio, una lámpara alumbraba la sala en el centro de ella, cuatro sillas de madera y una mesa vacía, era todo lo que había dentro de ese cuarto levemente alumbrado, lo necesario para verle la cara al imputado.

Dentro de esta habitación había cuatro personas del sexo masculino. El primero, de cabello enmarañado y plateado con la vista decidida y un aura oscura miraba al menor de los tres. El sujeto descripto era quien reclamaba ciertas explicaciones, las cuales involucraban a su adorada hija adoptiva. El segundo sujeto y el único implicado en la causa era un joven de último año de preparatoria de cabello castaño claro y ojos rojos. Este joven pertenecía comité estudiantil, de la escuela gintama, junto a Hijikata toushiro y kondo isao. Este último lideraba el comité. Ambos acompañaban al joven Okita Sougo, ¿la causa? No había, o al menos no era lógica ya que…

− ¿alguien me puede explicar por qué estoy acá? − pregunto Hijikata tratando de buscar explicaciones a algo que desconocía totalmente.

−ni idea− dijo simplemente Sougo.

−NO ME DIGAS NI IDEA MALDITO MOCOSO! SABES MUY BIEN QUE ESTO ES TU CULPA ¿NO? – Hijikata comenzaba a exasperarse, y como no. Debían acabar con todo el papeleo que les habían dejado los clubes deportivos, era cosa de rechazar clubes y aceptar. Pero todo debía ser revisado meticulosamente y eso llevaba tiempo, tiempo que desperdiciaban porque a cierto crio de mierda se le había dado por enamorarse justo ahora.

− ¡cálmate toshi! Sougo solo está en la época en que las abejitas clavan sus aguijones en la…− su frase inocente acerca de la vida, fue interrumpido por cierta catana que voló cerca de su cara y se clavó en la pared detrás de ellos.

−NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR ESO PUTO GORILA! – el aura oscura de gin comenzaba a volverse más densa −bien! Ahora que están todos más calmados, ¿Okita-kun podrías explicarme acerca de algunos dichos? −

−danna, no le sienta para nada la sonrisa macabra. Eso es más propio del hermano de china− dijo Sougo obviando la pregunta de gin.

−Okita-kun, te leeré algunos de los dichos que comenzaron a oírse en la escuela y que involucran a Kagura-chan – gin también obvio lo dicho por su alumno.

Mientras gin comenzaba a buscar entre todo su papeleo las anotaciones que había hecho a las horas de tener su primera clase hace un par de días, y es que cierto chico en pleno momento de gloria donde ginpachi-sensei respondía sus tan acostumbradas respuestas a los televidentes, el mocoso allí presente se atrevió a tirarle una ´´gran´´ indirecta acerca de una supuesta relación amorosa entre él y su hija, y para rematar la chica solo había atinado a sonrojarse, dándole una clara afirmación de los hechos. La promesa de que se verían esa misma noche (Sougo y gin) para aclarar todo fue suspendida por el profesor ginpachi-sensei. Este quería una conversación con él solamente, sin la presencia de la chica. Así que haciendo creer a Kagura que no se reunirían, dejo pasar los días y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de verlo sin ella, y es que la pelirroja se había marchado ese día a la casa de Soyo, tomo la decisión de reunirse con el muchacho para aclarar las cosas.

Entre susurros y sin que el mayor los escuchara, sus alumnos comenzaron a hablar…

− ¡hey! Sougo, ¿Qué es eso de ´´dichos´´? No anduvieras por ahí destruyendo nuestra reputación ¿no? – cuestiono el de flequillo en ´´v´´.

−no puede ser! − susurro sorprendido kondo −será que algunos de nuestros compañeros vieron muestras de amor de una pareja destinada a no ser?− la telenovela que se había hecho kondo en su cabeza iba desde un padre maléfico (gin) que no dejaba a su bella hija (Kagura) salir con vasallo (Sougo).

−kondo-san esto no es la telenovela de la tarde− dijo monótono el supuesto vasallo.

−de cualquier manera, Sougo, si este idiota de sensei descubre algo turbio en tu expediente ve sabiendo que tendrás un castigo grande− amenazaba el de cabello negro.

−puedes dejar de quejarte mamá− decía molesto y cansado el acusado

− ¿QUE DIJISTE MALDITO? −

− ¡YA BASTA TOSHI! −se quejó kondo abrazando a Sougo como si fuera un niño pequeño al que debe proteger− ¿COMO PUEDES HABLARLE ASI A NUESTRO HIJO? −

−kondo-san no me mezcle con ese idiota− antes de que alguien más pudiera decir nada, gin comenzaba a celebrar el haber encontrado sus anotaciones, datos que les había sacado a sus alumnos, luego de enterarse de esa relación entre dos de sus alumnos.

−n°1− comenzó a hablar gin con una vos grave y molesta, el ojear esas notas lo volvían de mal humor −en la parte trasera de la preparatoria gintama, varios alumnos acreditan haber visto a Kagura apoyada en la pared, por el ángulo en el que estaban, no se sabe muy bien que hicieron, pero muchos creen que Okita Sougo…− trago saliva antes de mirar con asco a su alumno −beso a Kagura…− la quijada de kondo cayó al suelo del asombro y Hijikata miro con espanto al profesor y sus notas.

− ¿QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO? ¿SABES QUE NUESTRA REPUTACION PENDE DE UN HILO POR CULPA DE TUS PELEAS CON ESA CHICA? ¡Y AHORA VAS Y LA BESAS, IDIOTA! – Hijikata comenzó a mecerlo con fuerza, acaso su compañero no comprendía la situación? Sougo ni se mosqueo en lo que decía gin-sensei. Una vez que Hijikata lo soltase, levanto la mano para dar su explicación…

−saben no deberían de espantarse tanto por unos comentarios que hicieron un par de alumnos− decía tranquilo Sougo

−para que lo sepas Shimpachi tiene anteojos y ve muy bien, tu que excusa tienes para esto? − pregunto cruzado de brazos gin. ´´así que fue el cuatro ojos´´ pensó Sougo antes de responder.

−lo que sucedió ese día fue…−

´´−hey, china no deberías de ser mal perdedora− Sougo caminaba con lentitud por el patio buscando un buen lugar para hacer su broma. Kagura por su parte lo seguía molesta por haber perdido y aún más por tener que dejarse hacer cosas que ella no quería…

−lo dices tú, porque no perdiste estúpido− le tiro una patada a la que él esquivo rápidamente, no era idiota sabía que su compañera no se negaría a cumplir la apuesta, pero tampoco se la dejaría fácil.

−ya, ya… que te parece ahí− señalo la parte trasera de la preparatoria gintama −nadie te vera− Kagura lo pensó momentáneamente antes de acceder. −deberías darme las gracias, si quisiera te verían todos en ese estado− se rio, pensando en la vergüenza que pasaría esa chica. Kagura solo lo miro molesta. −aunque dudo que sientas vergüenza por algo, cuando ni te da pena comer como una cerda delante de todos− esta vez sí atino su patada en la pierna del chico. − ¡MALDITA PERRA! −

−eso te pasa por molestarme futuro perro del gobierno! − dijo recordando que el chico había comentado que el estudiaría para ser policía, cosa que le daba asco y repulsión. ´´otro ladrón de impuesto´´ había dicho gin en el momento de enterarse del futuro de su alumno.

−no deberías de hablar así de los que sí tienen futuro china inmigrante−

− ¿¡QUE DIJISTE, SADICO DE MIERDA!?−

−mierda, más te vale que no me hallas roto ningún hueso− Okita se levantó del suelo cojeando. Ignoro el intento de una nueva pelea, y comenzó a caminar a donde se dirigían en un primer momento −de cualquier manera, deberíamos acabar con esto primero, luego te daré tu merecido, china monstruo−

−no veo como lo harás si hasta ya pareces acabado, sádico, policía, roba impuestos−

−´´futuro´´, china. Además, di lo que quieras, por lo menos tendré un sueldo y no pediré limosnas como tú, china− dijo recordando la vez en que habían ido al parque de diversiones, junto a Soyo, Hijikata y Mitsuba.

−no estaba pidiendo limosna, idiota. gin-chan me dejo sin plata para el viaje de vuelta, solo estaba buscando una manera de volver a casa−

−claro, claro…− dijo sin darle más importancia al asunto −bien, ponte donde quieras− movió sus manos para que se acomodara contra la pared. Kagura se apoyó esperando a que su compañero idiota termine con esa estúpida apuesta, esa situación la ponía muy nerviosa. − ¿qué te sucede? ¿Ansiosa? − se rio.

−eso es lo que tu quisieras− volvió a reírse. Sougo apoyo su brazo sobre la cabeza de está acercándose a ella.

−cierra tus ojos, china− le susurro, provocándole un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, está inquieta y un tanto apresurada de que acabe todo ya cerró los ojos esperando que nadie los vea.

−un beso− susurro un alumno de anteojos que veía la escena… ella apoyada en la pared con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, el agachado, muy cerca de su rostro, ¿qué más podía ser? ´´

−un dibujo− dijo simplemente su estudiante.

−ACASO CREES QUE NACI AYER? ¿COMO PUEDES DECIRME QUE LO UNICO QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO ERA UN DIBUJO? – se exaspero gin.

−danna, lo está viendo con ojos de telenovela barata−

−NI TELENOVELA, NI UNA MIERDA, ¿COMO EXPLICAS ENTONCES EL HECHO DE QUE TE APOYARAS EN LA PARED, QUE TE ACERCARAS TANTO A ELLA Y QUE KAGURA CERRARA LOS OJOS? ¿HE? – exigió el adulto.

−bueno, como explique recién ella me rompió una pierna y no me podía sostener así que me apoye en la pared, además el dibujo era en sus parpados la tonta tenía que cerrar los ojos y yo tenía que acércame un poco más, en la parte trasera hay muchos árboles, danna. No se ve muy bien. Debería mandarlos a podar. −

−ACASO CREES QUE TE VOY A CREER? SI ASI FUESE DEBERIAS TENER MINIMO UNA PRUEBA EN TU PODER – reclamo, él no era un idiota, conocía muy bien a su alumno. Como buen sádico debía tener por lo menos un arma de chantaje en sus manos y como no tendría la foto de su rival con la cara llena de garabatos. Sougo sin decir nada saco su teléfono y mostro las pruebas.

−ese día había ganado, conseguí un 8 en la prueba de matemática mostrando a esa china que yo soy más inteligente que ella− Hijikata suspiraba aliviado ´´así que solo era un dibujo´´ pensó, su reputación aún estaba a salvo.

−lo ve sensei, nuestro Sougo jamás haría nada indebido en dentro de las instalaciones de ginatma school− decía kondo orgulloso de su ´´hijo´´ − ¿verdad papá? −

−desde cuando soy el padre de este idiota sádico? −

−kondo-san por favor no manche el buen nombre de la familia Okita con un idiota que cree que existe el país de la mayonesa−

−TÚ…− antes que Hijikata diga algo, gin comenzó a carraspear su garganta para aclarar su vos y llamar la atención de los presentes.

−puede que hallas salido victoriosa de esta, pero te recuerdo que tengo varios avistamientos de parte de tus comentarios−

− ¿avistamientos? ¿Acaso esto es un caso ovni? − preguntaba Sougo monótono.

−n°2− decía gin, sin darle importancia al comentario de Souchirou, como el solía decirle −como soy un buen maestro, decidí tirar a la basura la mayoría de los comentarios que me dieron tus compañeros, y tome los tres más importantes− termino tirando el resto del papeleo que tenía para dejar en sus manos una hoja escrita. Okita y compañía miraron los papeles que dejo en la basura y volvieron a mirarlo con cara de cansancio.

−seguro, ¿esas no son cuentas de renta? ¿Danna, no paga sus impuestos? ¡Qué mal− se burló Sougo

−cierra la boca, Souchirou. Que estamos para cosas más importantes−

−danna, sus impuestos son importantes−

−bueno, como decía− se aclaró la garganta −un grupo de compañeros vieron como ustedes se tomaban de la mano por los pasillos, vieron una asquerosa escena…− el comentario de Gintoki, la mirada disimulada que le dirigió a Hijikata y este con el rostro espantado, habían dejado en claro al menor de los tres quien había sido el bocón. Pues ya se estaba dando cuenta de que a pesar de que su sensei dijera que había varios testigos, era solo uno el que abría la boca. Miro con furia en sus ojos a su acompañante, dejándole en claro que de esta no se salvaría. −Okita Sougo miraba a Kagura sonriendo, y Kagura bajaba la cabeza avergonzada, ¿qué dices a esto? ¡Esto es claramente exhibición pública! −

−primero, danna, debería saber que en ese momento no pasaba un alma. Y el chismoso que abrió la boca la va a pagar con mayonesa… Perdón, con su alma− aclaro Sougo mirando seriamente a Hijikata.

−no me importa eso, aclara la situación mocoso− exigió gin con brazos cruzados, seguro de que tenía una fuerte prueba para condenarlo a la orca.

−bien, lo explicare. Pero no es lo que parece−

´´−maldita bastarda− comenzaba a quejarse Sougo al ver su brazo colorado y con las huellas de cierta yato llena de fuerza.

−no te quejes, debilucho! − dijo burlándose de su adolorido brazo.

− ¿sabes que si tomas del brazo a alguien no debes apretar tanto idiota? −

− tu quisiste ayudarme a salir de la avalancha de compradores impulsivos de anpan, yo solo me aferre a una salida− explicaba la pelirroja con una tirita de sukombu en la boca.

−aun me pregunto cómo fue que se me ocurrió mandarte a comprar mis alimentos− decía Sougo pensando en el momento en que acordó con la chica junto a él, a que valla a comprar ella y a cambio él le permitía comprarse sus algas de mierda.

−eso te pasa por querer abusarte de mi dignidad, ¿a que linda chica mandas a comprar tu comida?, solo a un sádico se le podía ocurrir− entregaba el botin al chico, en si, lo poco que pudo rescatar en medio de esa avalancha de estudiantes.

−china, no deberías quejarte, fuiste la más beneficiada. Te recuerdo que la mierda que estas comiendo ahora, es algo que compraste con mi dinero−

−es lo mínimo que me debías, fui atacada! ¿Qué parte no entiendes? − Sougo la miro, esperando unas disculpas de parte de la chica por el daño que le había provocado en su brazo izquierdo, pero nada.

−bien, si así lo deseas− sin esperar a que ella le diga algo el tomo la mano de la chica, en un pasillo vacío, sin alumnos ni profesores dando vueltas el comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa, mientras ella agachaba la cabeza… − ¿te arrepientes de tus actos? − pregunto el caminando.

−no− a pesar de que ambos creían que estaban solos no se percataron de que alguien había subido al segundo piso a buscar unos papeles, indignado porque había quedado solo, y los encargos del comité eran muchos… pero lo que vio lo dejo sin habla… el sonriendo y tomado de la mano con la chica, esa chica que se hacía llamar su rival, cabizbaja… seguro sonrojada… ¿qué más que una escena de dos enamorados podía ser? ´´

−venganza− dijo tranquilo.

− ¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON VENGANZA? SOUCHIRO NO SABES QUE YA NO PUEDES ESCAPAR DE NADA? – se quejaba su sensei

−sensei, si lo ve en frio y lo piensa bien esa escena es imposible de que ocurra en la realidad, aun si el que lo vio tiene una dosis extra de mayonesa en su cerebro− eso ultimo lo dijo mirando a Hijikata, mirada que pasó desapercibida para gin quien pensaba ´´me dijo sensei, cada vez hay más respeto de parte de mis alumnos´´ con orgullo −básicamente china me rompió el brazo y lo que vio cierto alumno fue un apretón de manos muy fuerte de mi parte, china dijo que era un ´´debilucho´´ por quejarme entonces ella no quiso mostrar dolor en ese momento. Fin de la historia− decía calmadamente Sougo.

Por su parte gin, se imaginaba la escena con más realismo. Y veía como su alumno sonreía ´´sádicamente´´ al apretar la mano de su compañera, luego de que esta lo haya maltratado. También tenía muy en claro el orgullo de su querida hija, bajando la mirada para que no viera lo doloroso que era ese apretón de manos. Agradecía a los cielos, que su alumno fuese un sádico, y maldecía a la mayonesa por poner ideas raras en la cabeza de su alumno Hijikata toushiro.

−más te vale no estar mintiendo souchirou! − amenazo su profesor

−jamás haría eso, sensei− estaba más que claro que Sougo le hablaba con respeto adrede, pues sabia su debilidad por sentirse respetado por sus alumnos e iguales, verse como un modelo a seguir era un gran sueño, casi una fantasía… que no se cumpliría, obvio, o al menos eso era lo que pensaban la mayoría en la preparatoria de la que este era parte.

−obviare esa respuesta− aclaro su vos para sonar más serio, pues la siguiente y última nota era la peor y por lejos… −n°3, ciertos alumnos jugadores de bádminton− ´´Yamazaki, ya verás´´ pensó inmediatamente Sougo – escucharon ruidos provenientes de un salón. Luego de un receso de las practicas, fuera del tiempo escolar quisieron regresar a su clase para buscar sus libros, pero recordaron en pleno viaje que estaban en los casilleros− leía meticulosamente sus notas, mientras no dejaba de observar a su alumno esperando ver alguna señal de nerviosismo, cosa que no vio ni antes, ni ahora −pero…− el silencio que armo puso a la expectativa a los compañeros de Okita esperando escuchar lo que su sensei decía. Pero este no podía hablar, le costaba decir las palabras. Luego de su pausa dramática y de juntar aire para decir lo que debía continúo narrando −dentro de la clase 3z se escucharon ruidos… gemidos− en ese preciso momento Hijikata y kondo lo vieron con horror esperando lo esperable… − quiso acercarse pero antes que pudiera siquiera hacerlo se oyó un ´´sádico´´ y un ´´china´´− termino diciendo dolido pensando en que su hija hubiese perdido su dignidad en manos de ese sujeto enfrente suyo. Sougo solo miraba con cara de nada, ocultando sus inmensas ganas de matar a Yamazaki ´´como parte del comité, hare que prohíban el anpan´´ pensaba una y otra vez.

− ¿¡QUE MIERDA HICISTE SOUGO?! ¿ACASO NO SABES QUE HAY LIMITES EN LA ESCUELA? ¿SABES ACASO LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?−

− ¡cálmate toshi! Sougo es un buen chico jamás haría algo así con china Girl, y menos en la escuela− trataba de calmar al histérico de Hijikata que zamarreaba nuevamente a su compañero tratando de buscar respuestas no, Sougo? −Tu no harías eso, ¡explícale a toshi y a sensei que no lo harías! – kondo estaba tan desesperado como el resto de que el chico negara la situación y diera una estúpida explicación, pero parecía que las excusas se le habían ido. El ya no hablaba.

− ¡HABLA PUTO MOCOSO! ¡DA UNA EXPLICACION! − exigía irritado gin, esperando que Kagura siga tan virgen como Shimpachi.

− ¿he? ¡Ha! Lo siento danna, es que quería tomarme mi tiempo para que puedan desesperarse cuanto quieran− explicaba divertido. Verlos sufrir era un dulce néctar para Sougo.

−¡MALDITO…!− Hijikata se estaba exaltando tanto como su sensei. Su integridad estaba casi en el suelo, y espera poder salvarla.

−bien, bien. Tranquilos- calmaba Okita con paciencia – explicare la situación. Eso paso hace como un mes− decía tranquilo, mientras su narración comenzaba a tomar forma…

´´−hey! ¡Sádico! ¿No deberías estar limpiando? ¡Te recuerdo que estamos los dos castigados, y yo ya limpié todos los pasillos! − renegaba Kagura.

−china, deja de gritar− se tapó los oídos cansado, mientras no se despegaba de su asiento en el medio de la clase vacía, con su libro tapando sus ojos y su cuerpo apoyado en la silla reclinándola con un pie −escucharte en la mañana es una tortura−

−te recuerdo que no estamos en la mañana, idiota. ¡Ya pasaron dos horas desde que tuve que haber partido a casa y por tu culpa se me extenderá! Así que mueve el culo, sádico− movió las manos indicándole que se levante de la silla.

−desde cuándo tan activa china? −

−desde que quiero volver a casa a ver mi programa favorito ´´tortura a los hombres´´− nombraba su programa completamente feminista.

−esas mujeres te educan para ser como eres ahora? La sociedad se está volviendo cada vez peor−

−me importa una mierda la sociedad, muévete o te sacare de esa silla a patadas− amenazaba la chica

−de acuerdo, china− suspiro cansado −realmente estas muy activa hoy− se quejó levantándose. Kagura bajo la guardia en cuanto él se puso en acción, pero debería recordar que nunca se le da la espalda a un sádico y menos a uno con ´´s´´ mayúscula

−pero que…− no pudo replicar mucho él la había acorralado contra la pared y su cuerpo − ¿QUE MIERDA HACES IDIOTA? − se quejó nerviosa y avergonzada.

−realmente hoy estas muy activa− volvió a repetir −como buen compañero debería ayudarte a drenar esa energía que tienes de mas− comenzó a tocar su cintura contorneando su cuerpo, hasta subir por sus hombros y pasar lentamente por su cuello. Se detuvo. Acerco su cara a su rostro, más específicamente a su oreja − ¿quieres hacer un poco de ejercicio, china? −´´

−QUE SIGNIFICA ESO? ¿QUE LE HICISTE A KAGURA MOCOSO DE MIERDA? − comenzó a gritar gin. Estaba sacado intentando golpear mínimamente a Sougo con la intensión de dejarlo en terapia intensiva o castrarlo.

−SOUGO! APURATE Y EXPLICALE QUE TODO ES UN MAL ENTENDIDO! − decía con esfuerzos kondo, mientras detenía a su sensei que en esos momentos solo pensaba en matar a cierto castaño sentado frente a él.

−danna, jamás haría algo así en la escuela− decía tranquilo Sougo.

−QUIERES DECIR QUE PENSASTE EN HACERLO EN OTRO LADO? − Gintoki largaba humo por la boca.

−no llegamos a copa c, como mucho a la b y nada más− explicaba Sougo teniendo en cuenta la escala, acerca de intimar, que tenía Hijikata en uno de sus mangas (1) ocultos bajo su cama (copa a: besar; copa b: tocar, manosear, ir un poco más allá sin intimar; copa c: sexo).

− ¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO? −

−digamos que lo que escucho Yamazaki fue solo lo emocionada que estaba china, nada más− dijo sin pudor Sougo. Hijikata y kondo ya no podían escuchar más, esto era demasiada información para sus oídos. Por su parte gin, solo pensaba en matar a su alumno, terapia intensiva no sería para salvar la integridad de su hija.

En medio de todo el lio y el desorden una luz más intensa se hiso presente, esta vez iluminando toda la sala. Los cuatro miraron a la recién llegada. Kagura volvía de su salido con Soyo al parque. Kagura miro a todos muy extrañada, y es que la situación daba a que algo raro estaba pasando. Primero el living había pasado de hogareño a ser un escenario típico de las películas de Hollywood en las que el malo confiesa o en donde el bueno es torturado hasta morir. Que pasaba? Las dudas muy pronto se volvieron espanto y es que a ella no se le pasaba la idea de Okita Sougo sentado en medio de esa sala junto a sus compañeros de comité y su maestro y tutor gin-chan. Algo realmente estaba mal. Como el silencio se hiso presente Sougo se levantó rápidamente y tomando a Kagura de la mano, se despidió con una seña de hasta luego…

−nos vemos! Suerte hijibaka−

−QUE? NO NOS DEJES CON ES…− las quejas de Hijikata se opacaron en cuánto este cerró la puerta tras de sí, suspirando.

Al ver a Kagura, supo que quería una explicación, a pesar de que no sabía si quería oírla o no. El camino lejos de esa casa a rastras escuchando todo tipo de insultos de parte ginpachi-sensei y de Hijikata. No le dio importancia. Tenía planeado vengarse de este último por haber abierto la boca y haber contado estupideces a su maestro. Kagura tiro de su mano exigiendo saber que ocurría.

−fue una especie de presentación− Kagura lo miro espantada, pero tenía un dejo de incredibilidad – aunque tuvo su parte de confesatorio− aclaro −no creo que nos de su bendición, varios abrieron la boca− esto último la puso en alerta.

−a que te refieres con abrir la boca−

−bueno…− pensó en las tres situaciones que había planteado su profesor− atrás de la escuela, en verano. ¿Recuerdas? − rio, ella solo se ponía cada vez más azul −también hablo de que nos tomamos las manos en el pasillo, y…− dejo en suspenso para preocuparla aún más.

− ¿y qué? − pregunto asustada.

−recuerdas esa hora después de clases en el salón, gritaste bastante− le guiño el ojo. Kagura estaba espantada, aterrada y muy avergonzada.

− ¿Y TU ESTAS MUY TRANQUILO? ¿ACASO NO ESCUCHAS LO QUE DICES IDIOTA? ¡QUIEN MIERDA FUE EL QUE HABLO LO MATARE! − gritaba histérica.

−cálmate, china. No estaría tan tranquilo si no lo hubiera arreglado – la calmo− modifique parte de las situaciones −danna, cree que eres tan virgen como el gafas−

Kagura suspiro aliviada.

−jamás volveré a hacer algo así, nunca− dijo segura recordando el momento.

−no parecías muy molesta entonces− Sougo se burlaba.

−cállate− replicaba Kagura desganada – maldito gin-chan, me prometió que no hablaría contigo sin que yo estuviese−

−hay! China−negaba con la cabeza en señal de reprobación− eres tan ingenua−

− ¿por qué no me dijiste que esto sucedería? −seguía hablando Kagura sin detenerse en el comentario que había hecho su novio, porque, aunque no tuvieran la bendición de gin-chan el seguía siendo su novio− Al menos me hubieses mandado un mensaje en cuanto comenzara todo esto−

−china, ambos sabemos que eres mala mentirosa, solo lo hubieras arruinado todo− explico el chico.

−no me trates de estúpida− se molestó− ¿cómo pudiste hacer que gin-chan cambiara de idea de lo que le había dicho? − preguntaba curiosa.

−apelando a la razón− dijo simple – detrás de la preparatoria te escribía en la cara, cosa que sabes, no fue mentira, pero no termino así ¿verdad? − le guiño el ojo en tono juguetón −en el pasillo… te apreté fuerte la mano en venganza por lastimarme el brazo, bajaste la cabeza para no demostrar dolor−

−cosa que fue real porque me tomaste la mano con fuerza, pero nadie puede domar a la gran Kagura-sama−decía con orgullo inflando el pecho.

−sí, pero bajaste la mirada por vergüenza, cosa que danna no cree que eso haya pasado− esto la avergonzó un poco −y lo último fue el gran suceso en el salón− rio divertido

−eso no entiendo, como hiciste para que cambiara de idea? −

−simple le dije… que los gritos eran porque estabas emocionada. El cree que solo llegamos a copa b.− rio divertido. Esto no puso alegre en nada a Kagura quien lo miro pasmada… el rojo de la cara se mezclaba entre vergüenza y furia… ¿qué había dicho?

−QUE LE DIJISTE QUE?− grito exaltada − ¿QUIERES QUE TE MATE? ¿COMO PUDISTE DECIR ESO? − comenzó a intentar golpearlo propinándole uno que otro golpe, pero nada grave para su mala suerte.

−CALMATE, CHINA− el sádico trataba de detener el sin fin de puños y patadas que le propinaba la pelirroja.

−QUE ME CALME? ¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO? ¿POR QUE NO LE DIJISTE OTRA COSA? – gritaba, estaba sacada. Su dignidad estaba en la basura. En un movimiento rápido logro detener ambos puños lanzados con fuerza en dirección a su cara.

−que hubieras sugerido tú? – le pregunto directo.

−que, que hubiera sugerido yo? – pregunto confundida.

−sí, que hubieras dicho ante algo así. ¿Cómo lo disfrazarías? −la pregunta la descoloco y dejo de forcejear. Realmente no tenía ni idea de que decir. Sabía muy bien que ese idiota sádico había dicho eso apropósito para dejarla mal ante su tutor, pero ciertamente no sabía que se podría decir en esos momentos.

−no se− susurro, luego de un suspiro largo. −no tengo idea− Sougo también suspiro dejándose caer al piso, el atardecer estaba dando ya lugar a la noche y en la calle solo estaban ellos dos− no sé qué diría… pero es una cosa, los que abrieron la boca no volverán a respirar− dijo furiosa. Sougo sonrió, amaba el lado vengativo de su novia, siempre y cuando la venganza no sea dirigida hacia él.

−entonces encárgate del cuatro ojos yo me encargare de los otros dos− decía en forma de complot.

−Shimpachi abrió la boca− dijo sorprendida

−sí, Yamazaki es mi próxima víctima. Dejare a Hijikata para lo último−

−de acuerdo− acordó Kagura −los CDs de Tsu irán a parar al inodoro – Sougo rio abrazándola.

−China, realmente estas hecha para mí−

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Termino! Este es mi primer one-shot, no puedo creerlo.**_

 _ **Está basado en un especial que escribí llamado ginpachi-sensei, este especial pertenece a mi fic Shinsegumi vs Mimawarigumi que está en proceso.**_

 _ **Supuestamente debería actualizar ahora, o es lo que había prometido, pero no pude, no me convence demasiado como me quedo… pero no quería dejarlos con las manos vacía así que hice este one-shot para ustedes.**_

 _ **Acá hablo del manga shoujo ´´Suzuki-desu Suzuki-kun´´ de Ikeyamada Go. Es un manga bien moe, y pensé que le iba muy bien a Hijikata cuando esta en su fase otaku, además ahí explica lo del nivel intimo que tienen, no me acuerdo muy bien si dicen ´´copa´´ ´´base´´ a b y c… bue, lo importante es que se entienda.**_

 _ **Comenten y gracias por su apoyo, Shinsegumi vs Mimawarigumi no será abandonado, es solo que no los quiero defraudar con una mala historia. Nos vemos**_

 _ **Bye!**_


End file.
